


Hiding

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Protective Spot, Sprace is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Race's mom is killed, the Brooklyn boys help him hide.





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Degrassi High

Jack and Spot stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Finally, it was Jack who relented, “Please. I know you know where he is.”

Spot took a minute, looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath, “I’ll tell you where Racer is. Not because you want to know but because I’m worried about him, too, okay?”

“What happened?” Jack asked, “He hasn’t been back to Manhattan in a few days.”

“His father killed his ma.” Spot replied, “We’ve been helping Race lay low. The guys his father works with are not good people. The Families that have been running Sicily for years, the people his ma’s family came here to escape from, have starting forming space for their work here.”

“You think Racer’s in danger?” Jack’s eyes widened.

“I think I want Tony to be able to mourn his mother in safety.” Spot replied, “His father’s always been shady.”

Spot gestured for Jack to follow him. The two weaved through the warehouses along the river, entering one that was obviously not in use anymore.

“Don’t make me say it.” Spot greeted, rolling his eyes.

“Gotta say it, Spottie.” Racer’s voice traveled from the far side of the warehouse’s second floor.

“I saw a bird in the park.” Spot grumbled in reply, earning a cackle. As the sound of Racer moving about them was heard, Spot grossed, “Why did I let you and Blue become friends?”

“Because it was out of your control.” Race descended the stair, not phase as seeing the leader of Lower Manhattan, “Hi, Jack.”

“You okay?” Jack stepped past Spot, checking him over for injury.

“I will be.” Racer responded.

“You know when you’ll be coming back?”

“As soon as I know my dad’s not looking for me.”

Jack watched as Spot and Racer had a moment of silent communication and Racer turned back to him, saying, “Look, Jack. You can tell the guys I’m okay. But you can’t tell them where I am. And you can’t come back here. If I need anything, I’ll send word to you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack agreed after a minute, not wanting to agree with him, but knowing that it was for the best.

“Come on,” Spot urged, shooting one more look at Race, “It’s clear.”

Spot pulled Jack out of the warehouse after one more check of the area. They were silent until they reached the bridge. Finally, Spot spoke, “He’ll be okay. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I know.” Jack replied, nodding at Spot before heading back to his side of the bridge.


End file.
